


Signore dell’incubo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, PWP, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Erika è completamente in balia di Brad.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 3. LenzuolaNumero parole: 577.Seguito di: Incontrato in un incubo





	Signore dell’incubo

Signore dell’incubo

“Più forte Erika, più forte!”. Gl’incitamenti di Brad si ripetono sempre uguali, ordini nascosti dietro frasi desiderose. Io obbedisco, non vivo più per far altro ormai.

Le endorfine scuotono tutto il mio corpo, stringo il lenzuolo con entrambe le mani e gettò indietro la testa. Il largo sorriso che mi piega le labbra è storto, a causa della bocca spalancata.

Mi sento completamente umido/a, non solo per la saliva che mi scivola dalle labbra, ma anche per gli effluvi che sfuggono alla mia intimità.

Gli occhi sono sollevati verso l’alto, ad accentuare la mia espressione di adorazione, e perciò non riesco a vedere. In ogni caso sarebbe una danza indistinta di colori sfocati.

La mia realtà aveva perso di senso ben prima iniziasse tutto questo. Anzi, non avrei potuto trovare un finale più degno. Peccato continuerà per un tempo prolungato, fosse eterno.

Non so quanto tempo passi, ma non mi stupirei lui fosse un qualche vampiro, o demone, o stregone immortale. Uno di quei finti ragazzini che ne hanno viste di tutti i colori.

Invecchierò? Diventerò brutta e mi ucciderà? Dubito che mi libererà, al massimo si libererà di me.

Tutto il mio sangue, tutta l’energia del mio corpo, al momento serve a ben altro. Il mio bacino segue la fonte di piacere, riesco solo a provare un desiderio impellente che mi fa impazzire.

Sono a cavalcioni sul mio nuovo signore e padrone. Posso solo desiderarlo.

L’ho sognato per anni, ogni notte della mia vita, ma ora è una terribile realtà. Ogni volontà e desiderio è stato spazzato via. Non solo la mia vecchia esistenza, ma anche il fatto che un tempo fossi un ragazzo.

Le mie gote sono arrossate, non mi stupirei se iniziassi ad emanare cuoricini come nei cartoni.

Lui ghigna, non sembra impegnarsi troppo. Perché dovrebbe? Col minimo sforzo mi fa arrivare al massimo della tensione.

Non so quanti orgasmi ho raggiunto in neanche un’ora.

Lui è così languido, ama vedermi così sottomessa. Ogni tanto gioca con i miei seni.

Se dovessi descrivermi mi verrebbe una parola sola: _ahegao_.

Non posso far altro che rotolarmi tra le sue lenzuola o dare spettacolo contro il palo di metallo che sta al centro di questa sua insolita camera da letto.

Sì, la mia è una prigione fatta di lenzuola e gemiti lascivi.

Non uscirò mai da qui, almeno non viva. Non so se dovrei darmi del maschile o del femminile. Non che importi, non avrò più legami con nessuno.

Per lui sono solo una divertente bambolina.

C’è sempre un forte profumo che copre la puzza di sudore o il puzzo del vino. Mangio e bevo persino qui, come un docile animaletto userebbe una lettiera io utilizzo un bagnetto nascosto da dei separé in legno chiaro.

Non credo che tutto questo sia molto igienico. Forse mi ammalerò e morirò, sostituendomi con una nuova vittima.

Chi lo sa. Mi sembra un padrone fin troppo preparato. Ogni tanto mi riempie una vasca e mi fa il bagno, sa esattamente come muoversi. Non sarò sicuramente stata la prima e non vedo perché dovrei essere l’ultima.

Per quanto tempo ancora si rotolerà con me tra le lenzuola? Quando smetterà di prendermi questa volta?

Non ci sono orologi, non posso saperlo. So solo che se fosse per me non smetterei mai, non mi arresterei per nessun motivo al mondo. Probabilmente finirei per farmi esplodere il cuore nel petto, danzando su di lui coi seni pieni, e ballonzolanti contro ogni legge della fisica.


End file.
